Bad Apple, Why Do I Want More?
by ThisIsGospelz
Summary: One shot. Annabeth has a crush on a certain grunge bad boy. Written for the prompt "grungy/skater Percy and girly Annabeth" on tumblr. Title credit goes to Basement.


**A/N - This was on my tumblr so I thought I'd post it on here. All rights go to the deserving.**

* * *

"It's so hot out here," Piper almost whined, throwing herself back so she was led on the grass, throwing an arm over her eyes. "Why'd you make us sit outside?" She said the last word like it was a disgusting concept.

I looked over to the dramatic teen I call my best friend and sigh. "I told you, I don't want to be stuck inside on a day like this."

Although that was true, it wasn't the whole truth. In actuality, I had convinced Piper to venture out onto the school fields with loads of other students because I knew a certain raven haired boy was going to be there. Leaning up against the school walls with his friends.

That's right, I Annabeth Chase, have a crush. On who you ask, well none other than Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson with his all black outfits, right down to ripped skinny jeans, beat up Converse, band t shirts and not forgetting his signature skateboard.

Percy Jackson with his cute smile and dimples, always friendly green eyes, black hair that fell onto his face and adorable splatter of freckles on his nose and under his eyes.

He was the definition of dreamy bad boy.

He talked back to teachers and didn't do the work, instead choosing to observe people in the class while listening to some grungy song on his iPod. He often caught my eye and sent me his signature smirk that had me biting my lip when I turned back round.

He beat up bullies for picking on those weaker than them.

He smoked and looked incredibly hot doing it.

I often thought of what my father would do if I brought him home and introduced him as my boyfriend. The thought always made me smile.

"Grunge prince coming our way." I snapped my attention back to Piper who was quietly laughing at my flushed face.

"Do I look okay?" She laughed again but nodded anyway.

"Of course you do, you look hot." I was about to answer but "grunge prince" himself got there before me.

"Hey Annabeth," he nodded with that smirk on his handsome face. Curse that damn face. "Piper." She nodded back as he stopped in front of me.

"Hey Percy, can I help you?" He smiled a blinding smile and sat down right in front of me, our knees almost touching.

"You're good at English right?" I nodded slowly not seeing his point. "See I was wondering if you'd be able to help me out, as I know you've noticed, I don't do much of anything in class," I blushed a tiny bit, hoping it could pass off as just being hot.

"Its because I have dyslexia." I smiled at him. I knew we had something in common! Okay that's weird, tone it down Annabeth.

"Oh yeah? Me too." He looked so confused and cute it was almost illegal.

"You?" I nodded at his slightly confused, slightly happy face. "Rad, so I was thinking I need a tutor and who better to ask than the beautiful Miss. Annabeth Chase?"

I blushed at that compliment and laughed.

"Flattery only gets you so far Percy," he gently tugged on a bit of my hair and frowned. "What's wrong?" I managed to choke out. My throat felt like it was closing up due to the sudden unexpected contact.

He shrugged with one shoulder and dropped his hand into his lap.

"You've straightened your hair. I like it curly, I like looking at it in class. It sort of makes you look like a princess."

I could feel my heart wanting to skip out if my chest at his words. He looks at me in class? A lot? Some of the time? All of the time?

I rolled my eyes nonchalantly anyway and muttered an embarrassed "shut up." Which made him laugh.

"If you two get any cuter I'm going to throw up." Piper said making us turn to her for the first time since Percy showed up.

"Anyway," I said, sending Piper a small glare. "I'd love to help you, don't sweat it." He smiled a huge Percy smile and stood up.

"Love the piercing by the way, didn't have you pegged for a piercing sort of girl," he said gesturing to my stomach, which was revealed due to the gray crop top I was wearing. "Piper's right, you do look hot." With a wink he turned on his heel and headed back over to his friends.

"It's those legs Annie I tell ya," Gesturing to my legs that were stretched out infront of me, "they go on forever and attract all the attention." I lightly hit her arm and tutted.

"What? You shouldn't wear shorts, or oversized shirts for that matter they make you look so cute." She led down again and grinned up at me. "I don't know what you were thinking wearing them together, everyone's been staring all day."

I flicked her face and looked back over to where Percy stood leaning against the wall, knee popping out of one of the many holes in his jeans.

He caught my eye and blew the smoke out of his mouth and nose before smiling at me, leaving me no choice but to return it. Like it didn't happen automatically anyway. I was in no control of the huge smile that took over my face.

* * *

**So what did you think, let me know. R&amp;R and the usual thank youuu!**

**Jess x**


End file.
